


A real woman

by ElizabethHarris



Series: Pregnant women (anime an others) [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Belly Expansion, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Magical Pregnancy, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, Violation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethHarris/pseuds/ElizabethHarris
Summary: She wanted to be human, now she will be, but it's not supposed to be that scary and painful.
Relationships: Jean Havoc/Lust, Lust & Roy Mustang, Lust & Winry Rockbell, Lust/Roy Mustang
Series: Pregnant women (anime an others) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981265





	A real woman

That day, five siblings would meet their beloved father at nightfall, he was anxiously waiting to see his little ones with very interesting news to tell them. Of the first two to arrive, one was unconscious, and the other tied him to a kind of giant stake supported by chains. Then came a little boy with wild hair and a big man with a rather unpleasant appearance. The lordly-looking gentleman in long robes, stood up to greet his boys.

"Not so strong! You mess me up" The younger looking one complained, he was Envy. "How have you been, dad?"

"Very well" He shook Wrath's hand, better known as Führer King Bradley. "I have to talk to you about something before your sister arrives, please sit down"

"What can be so secret that big sis shouldn't hear?" Asked Gluttony with a bit of difficulty.

"Well, she came three weeks ago to check her heart, she said that something was wrong with it" He walked side to side. "And I discovered the amazing reality...she was pregnant. I took off the embryo to take a look"

"How?! It supposed that homunculus can't conceive, you are an alchemist and you know about those things" Envy talked to his father.

"Even if we have reproductive organs we can't make use of them as humans" Wrath was roughly adjusting his gloves.

"Well, if it's true...was because she sleeps with any man who crosses her path..." Envy received a hit in his head, this of Wrath.

"She is Lust, what did you expect? " Father wasn't unhappy. "Also, is magnificent...I was capable to create a real woman, one that can have a child in her womb. And is mine!"

"And how can it be something magnificent? She will be useless to our missions" Said the boy again.

"I made your sister for a particular purpose, you see..." Started to explain. "Well, I planned for her to be an..."

"An incubator?" Wrath know what his father talked about.

"Exactly, and an immortal one...What more can you ask?!" The laughter stopped. "But you must be quite, because probably she will die before completing the process..."

"Die?" None of them liked this. One minute left, the woman entered in the room, with a little of blood in her head and chest.

"Sorry for being late, I had a little problem" She carried on her leg a little girl equal to her. "What were you talking about?"

"Oh, anything important dear" The father of the seven deadly sins went and hugged her carefully, making that all the expressions were of a big surprise. "And, can you tell me why you bring this creature with you?" The black-haired girl took the monkey from the jacket, and put her in front of he, watching her with a little contempt.

"I found her on the way here, some bandits tried to assassinate her and I was accidentally involved in the situation. She hasn't separated from me since then" She certainly hung onto her arm and managed to cling to her body again, it's like she had a magnet or something. "I didn't know that humans could be so...agh! Get off!" Envy stood up to help her sister, but in the end made it worse.

"Why the hell didn't you kill her?" She had tangled his fingers in Lust's hair.

"I didn't think it would be such a problem, I thought she would serve as food for Gluttony. HEY!" The scene was ridiculous, so much so that Wrath began to laugh.

"No, even to me is disgusting" The fattest sin was sucking his thumb, in all this time he did not understand what his brothers and father were talking about.

"Come on!" They did it. "Ugh! You tore a lock of my hair" Her father took the girl before she could harm her. "What are you doing? Let me finish her!"

"Don't you see that is inoffensive? At most she is 7 years old" To a homunculus wasn't relevant. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Credence" She answered.

"Credence, I love that name" Envy gagged, while Lust sat next to Gluttony in fury. "Why didn't you abandon my daughter? Doesn't she scare you?"

"Yeah! Look and her, she is a old witch and will devour your soul" Another hit in his private parts did him to scream a little.

"Who do you think you're talking about?!" Both of their eyes lit up with rage, they were going to kill each other right there if if Credence hadn't spoken.

"I don't think so! She is a really pretty lady, and she saved me" The knight released her, and went to his heroine. "You are the ugly one!"

"What did you say little brat?!" Wrath chuckled to himself, of all he was supposed to rage more often.

"Don't touch her or I will kill you!" Lust unconsciously protects the girl by using her claws to mark the distance. "Father, we are all, could we start at once?" After Greed was destroyed and returned to Father, a process that the girl did not see or hear thanks to the woman, the three boys withdrew to continue with the plan. "I'll leave her here with you, I think you'll put this brat to good use"

"No, I want that you take care of her, don't separate her from your side for a second" She stomped on her heel, clenched her fists, and muttered.

"And how am I supposed to fight with this thing on my back?" Father took her face very carefully, and responded passively so that she would relax a little.

"Just don't get into so much trouble, I don't want you to be kill. Continue with the plan"He leaned down to whisper something to the intruder, that the homunculos didn't listen. "Go!"

* * *

Now she was sitting in a chair in the lab, and the little girl wouldn't stop playing with her dress and hair, Lust was already getting fed up.

"And where are your parents? Everyone have one or two" Credence saw the big breast of her savior, and tried to find the size with her little hands.

"I don't know who my father is, and my mother doesn't know that I exist" She explained. "Wow, they are too big" Lust ignored the comment.

"So, where do you live?" She tried not to lose her temper through conversation.

"In an orphanage, but I don't like it...The Old woman who takes care of us is very bad as is the man who guards us, they beat us and yell at us a lot" Various feelings were playing against of her, she wanted to be human and that meant caring for others. "I was escaping when you found me"

"Really? I escaped several times, not from an orphanage, but from men" She rested her face on his arm, raising her cheek slightly in thought, Credence was quick to imitate her. "What are you...?" She changed position to see what her partner did next. "What a silly girl" It was when she heard the voice of her boyfriend, Jean Havoc, and this Roy Mustang. "Damn it! They're here"

"What's that mommy?" The little girl wouldn't let go of her.

"Mommy?" They entered in the room. "Hey...would you mind letting me go?" She denied, and to make her understand that she wouldn't separate from the adult, she jumped and forced Lust to carry her with one arm. "Fantastic" A macabre idea occurred to her, which would be very useful to manipulate the curious men. "I'm in shock" She looked out with Credence in her arms, who kept looking at her tattoo. "It was already in bad taste to stand me up on a date, and now are you pointing a gun at me?"

"Solaris? What's going on? Who's the girl? Don't tell me that is your daughter" Embarrassed, Credence hid her face on the woman's shoulder.

"How could you think that? I'm not that old" Was red as a tomato, ashamed, she lived more than one hundred years.

"Look, she has a tattoo of ouroboros" He would not have noticed it even if she rubbed it on his face, even so she was very cautious and used clothes that covered that area of her body.

"Now I understand why she tricked you so well? You like big boobs" Credence looked at them innocently, and when she wanted to touch them the lady slapped her hand.

"You can't touch me like that, ok?" Warned.

"Ok mommy" Credence nodded.

"Good, and please...stop to call me like that. I just saved you and that's it, it's not that I'm going to adopt you" She sighed when she saw that the girl called her that way.

"Got it mommy" It was useless.

"Did you tell her something important?" Havoc denied, and was true, so cute. "Tell me, do you know who is Maes Hughes?"

"He was a pretty brilliant man, wasn't he? I would have liked to be the one who kill..." She couldn't finish, a bullet had gone through his knee, scaring the ballast a bit.

"On your knees, I want to know everything" Mustang looked to the blonde one. "Havoc, take the girl" She put Credence on her back, she wouldn't let them take her away because her father said it.

"I will not give her to you, and I will never kneel before a man" Lust showed them that the wound was completely healed. "Besides, you would need more than that to achieve it" Mustang was so accurate in firing that no bullet was able to hit even a hair of the innocent little girl.

"You are an homunculos" Said the boyfriend.

"I'm impressed with how informed you are, Jean. In return I will show you this" She opened her chest. "Take a good look boys, is a philosopher stone. I was created with this in my body, it's not just a legend, it is my heart"

"You are a monster! Let go of the girl!" She sighed lowering her head.

"Believe me, if I could I would have already done it" Looked at him, annoyed now. "Anyway, I thought you were a little more polite. We also have feelings, you know? That is what makes us human, I'm...human" Seeing that the situation was somewhat dangerous, she decided to lower Credence and put her behind. "Go to that room and wait for me" She obeyed and closed the door.

"You won't let us out of here, will you?"

"No, and it's so sad" She attacked, cutting the black-haired man's weapon in two, and preventing him from igniting his flames. "With so much humidity you can't do anything, can you?" They walked out into the hall, leaving her standing alone.

"Mommy, what was that sound?" For some strange reason, she was scared to see that creature return to the war zone.

"Credence" She saw the lightning bolts on the ground, and she was quick enough to grab the girl and bring her to safety. "If I give you and instruction you must obey completely" They went back to see if they found any trace of the body, and of course, to look for Credence. "Stay here and close your eyes, I will finish with bad men" She prepared to kill whoever opened the damn door, and it was just the blonde who did it, they both screamed in despair.

"Hold on!" Mustang said.

"It's late, he's a death man" She showed her claws again.

"No he's not" He shot right in the center, as long as her heart will be exposed.

"Give up! Nothing you do will kill me!" Thank goodness Credence was very stubborn, appeared just when he was going to "kill" her.

"Don't touch her!" She unleashed an enormous force against the man, causing him to bury a board that fell due to the explosion.

"Credence? Are you an...?" She smiled to answer.

"Come mommy, it's time to go" Credence took her hand and they started to work. "I was created in base of you, that's because I'm looks like you and the reason because I call you my mother"

"Did my Father planned this?" The silences was better than words. "What's your real goal? How old are you?"

"I must protect you from any threat, not allow them to do you any physical damage in specific areas of the body and avoid taking lives from you" She didn't need protection, least of a brat. "And and I have lived two weeks outside of you"

"And to think that I felt sorry for you. Wait, did you say outside of me?" They were now at a crossroads, three against two, what a disparity. "This just keeps getting worse" Said to herself. "Experiment 66, why are you working with the Colonel?"

"I thought that could be funny and that I can cut many things, and you don't know how much I want to cut you!" It didn't last long, I just had to make a small movement to tear it apart.

"I hate men who talk too much" Her head spun, that is, she was dizzy. "It's sad, I didn't think I had to kill two candidates for the sacrifice" She took a look to the pair. "Credence, finish them...Help the lieutenant to bond with her superior"

"Yes mommy!" The blonde woman thought twice about the words of her enemy, while the girl slowly approached her.

"Wait, you said two sacrifices...Did you?" Lust smiled. "You bitch!" Credence's hair turned metallic, deflecting absolutely all the bullets heading for the older homunculus.

"Such a sad and poor creature" It was time for her to finish with them, but the iron boy came between her and the human. They argued a bit about who had to run and who had to stay, making the two black-haired women a bit confused. And when she was about to assassinate them, right there, the voice of the one who had supposedly died was heard.

"Well said, I couldn't agree more" Credence ran to her older version, for say something, and covered her with a shield.

"I can't contain to much time" Lust just saw the capacity of the little one.

"Just go! I will be fine" The dizziness was uncontrollable. "Do what I said!" The kid left her and stepped aside. "Believe it or not, she is seriously very small in every aspect. So I will die first than you can touch her"

"As you wish" Wrath was listening to what she was saying, he didn't trust that a brat could take over something like their sister, but he decided to let things take their course. Ever since their Father told them what would happen to her, he had resigned himself to trying to save her, she would die one way or another. The sound of incessant screams and the glow of the flames made him conclude his sister's destiny, so he withdrew to report the sad news.

"Are you ok?" Asked the little girl.

"I don't know" The woman felted a big pain in her stomach. "They didn't touch me, why my body hurts? I've never felt like this" She crossed her arms and pulled them against her body, hoping to ease the discomfort.

"What can I do?" Even with so much power, Credence was still a girl, she was actually seven years old. "Hey?" She said hoping Roy would hear her. "Can you don't try to kill us?"

"Agh! It suppose that I was fine, Father told me" They were all focused on the convincing lady. "Stop looking at me!"

"What's happening to her?" Asked Alphonse, even adults didn't understand  
"What's happening to her?" Asked Alphonse, even adults didn't understand. Credence didn't have much of a way to move her, so she took her under her arms and began to gently drag her. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I must go with her Father..." Continued with her work.

"What about if we took her to and hospital?" She denied to the suggestion of Mustang, who was convinced that it was just a small theater so that he wouldn't murder them.

"No, Grandpa told me that if this happen, is because she will die" It was lucky that one experiment showed up and could take them both to hiding.

* * *

Back in the den, the poor thing was screaming from the pain in her midsection, two big muscular men were holding her, one holding her wrists and the another holding her ankles. She squirmed abruptly on the metal table there, if it could be called a table, it looked more like a platform for giving speeches or sacrifice someone. They were very down, down of the reunion point, were just Father entered. Passed ten hours since they were there, and her flat belly was now a ball.

"What's happening to me?!" Was capable to say.

"Grandpa, can you help her?" Credence was worried about her mother, who cried and saw her with that brilliant eyes. The pain wasn't constant, and that was the worst, because she didn't know if stopped or was a little break.

"Why she's like this Sir?" They had to exert enough force to control her, when she stopped twisting, only five seconds passed before her back arched again. "She really is suffering" Her eyes were wide with fear, her mouth snapping open every time a new wave of pain overwhelmed her.

"Grandpa!" Credence almost cried too, the face of Lust was difficult to see even to the other homunculus. The moans that came out of her mouth were desperate, it seemed that she was choking, and when she wanted to contain herself she clenched her jaws. On many occasions she tried to retract her limbs, but they wouldn't let her do it.

"H-Hey Master" Spoke Experiment 72. "Her clothes are wet" The old man went to the table and examined to his child, the bulge on her torso was hard as a rock, and her water had broken not long ago. Lust was so distracted with the pain and the dizzy, that she didn't notice him.

"It is impressive, the gestation period was almost a day or a little longer. This means that I will have more in less time" He stood in front of her, tearing her dress to get a better view. She was ready for the baby to be born. "Take her legs..." Now there was no way for her to keep moving excessively. "Alright dear, focus in my voice...Focus" She couldn't stop seeing Credence's face against the light, looking for a comfort zone. She was sweating,crying, bleeding and suffering. "Breath deeply" Lust was hoping that horrible feeling was gone, but soon she had the urge to push, making her feel like she was being split in half.

"What is this shit?! Ahhhh!" She listened to her body, and pushed. "Is...is something down there? Oww!" She continued. "DAD!!!"

"It's you first time so will take a little more, then it will be a few minutes. Now, push!" He didn't put so much attention in what his daughter felt.

"I'm doing it, can't you see?!" Another pain in her lower back came. "Owww! It hurts!" Her nails were in the fat arms of the experiment number 71.

"It's your first time having a baby" Father had a malevolent smile.

"A what?! Mmm!" She did it thirteen more times. "I would have preferred to be killed!"

"This is the last one girl, do it" Obeyed to her dad. Suddenly, the cry of a creature was heard, echoing off the walls of that room. "There you are, look at you. You are a wonderful boy" Experimnets couldn't let to the lady go, because now she was really furious.

"How this happened?" She dropped down exhausted, her blurry vision not allowing her to make out exactly where she was. " Why you didn't tell me? Why did you allow it?! " Lust tried to free herself. "Let me go!"

"Chain her up" The chains they put on her had some ease so that she could move a little, she could bring her hands to the level of her head, and bend her knees a little. "You, bring to your young brother...you will have a funny time with my daughter"

"Set me free..." Ordered. "I'm talking to you!"

"No! You will stay here as a good girl, and help me to create philosopher's stones. Hundreds! Millions!" Explain with the kid in his arms. "Look, is your son" She looked away, refusing to believe what was clearly in front of her. "What name would you like to give him? Being the oldest I'll let him live"

"Get that thing away from me!" Screamed.

"Don't forget that you aren't a real human, I created you...and you must serve me" She tried to attack but it was useless. "You! Get out of here! And don't come back! " Said to the copy.

"No, no...I need her, I need her with me" Begged.

"She is death for now and ever, and you will say that to everyone that ask for her" Lust tried to hold her back, if she was going to do that against her will, at least give her emotional support. Credence just ran out of there with some tears "And if you continue talking, I'll sew your mouth" He left the baby in a specie of cristal box, and he cleaned up all, including her. Then he injected some things in her neck. "There, now it's like nothing happened" The two men who had held her, brought with them a third equally monstrous, it worried him to see how they laughed when looking at her. "You can start, make sure you finish inside"

"Father! Don't let me here with them!" Okay, she was the embodiment of lust, but even she had her limits. "Don't dare to touch me!" Father was firmly convinced that her nature would allow her to conceive another child quickly, if not instantly. Her claws would no longer work, or at least until the effect of the drug that was in her body wears off.

"We will be careful with you, don't worry Madame" They were naked, their limbs were gigantic compared to anyone she had ever seen.

"Damn!" The one who was holding her arms climbed onto the metal surface, and spread her legs abruptly. "Don't do it...don't...Agh!" He inserted his limb in her vagina. "You will break me!" They coming and coming inside her, so much so that her belly increased in size due to the amount of sperm released. "Looks like I'm...pregnant again" Was weird to say. "I hope that isn't so quick"

"How are you doing?" The lider spoke from afar. "Wow! That's too much, even for you"

"Why?! Why are you doing this to me? Ugh!" Was really uncomfortable that liquid was going out of her body. "Discounting"

"You are the only one, and how you are immortal you will never stop..." She must escaped, and go somewhere that she could hide, but where? "Well, just prepare yourself...I will come to check tomorrow. Guys, five rounds more, then clean your disaster and go sleep" Now she was scared, she never did it so frequently, less with three monsters, "I will die", she though.

Meanwhile, the three brothers met in another part of the building, so far away that they did not hear the scene that their dying partner had.

"Why did you allow him? He burned to Lust! Our Sister!" Envy was angry, and gluttony just cried. "We can go and kill him"

"No" Said Wrath.

"What?! He deserve it, Lust was our unique sister and the unique who was a human" Revenge would reassure him.

"We can use him in the future, don't worry" The old one looked them. "We will avenge her"

Credence listened, and talk with her mother was obligatory. She went through the walls with Lust, was still awake trying to remove her restraints. The kid broke the chains.

"Mom, come on. I will not let you here" She got off her hard bed, but she couldn't stand for very long. "Why aren't you walking?"

"I will explain you later" With her legs working, they were going to run, but something stopped the oldest of them, a little cry. "I must be crazy" She went to where the little boy was, he was blond with blue eyes, which gave her an idea of who the father of the child was. There was only one towel, so she covered him with it as best she could and held him against her chest, making sure there was space for him to breathe. "I know where we can go" Considering their astonishing abilities, it didn't take long for them to surface, Credence now running on all fours to increase her speed and Lust hopping from here to there on the roof. "So, did you say that my Father created you in base of me?"

"Yes, I mean, he explained me that a I was inside you once...but he took me out and helped me to being like this" Innocent. "So, we are a real family. You me and my brother"

"I see, you are my...daughter" They managed to reach their destination without complications, the conditions in which they would be presented were not optimal, but what mattered the least was how they looked at that precise moment.

* * *

She was still dizzy, she just made the effort to get to that building and knock on the door. "Hold him for me, will you?" Credence took his little brother to watch the black-haired woman lean against the door frame, trying to stay conscious. "This is beyond my expectations as a...human. Is this supposed to feel? I don't think so" The door opened in front of them, it was a blonde girl who was there, her name was Winry.

"Shit!" She closed it immediately when he saw the tattoo of the woman, they heard her say the name Alphonse.

"I didn't come to hurt you" Knocked on the door again. "I know it's a shame but I don't know who else to turn to" She leaned against the reddish wood so he could continue hitting.

"Please Lady, please" Credence was ready to cry. "We need you" The door swung open, knocking her down at the armor boy's feet.

"At least there was a carpet" For fear it was a trap, Alphonse put her against the wall.

"You, you damn murder! How dare you come here after what you did?" The blond one tried to hit her.

"If you don't accept me at least accept them, I can't fight if I have two weights" The kid threw her out of the apartment, as long as she understood the situation they were in. "Fine, I'm not so needless to be with a lot of tin and a fool" She tried to advance.

"Hey, can't you see she's sick? Stupid!" Screamed the little one. Lust couldn't stand up, her legs no longer worked.

"Ok" Al carried her to an unoccupied bed.

"Hey! Put me down you brat! I don't need that you feel sorry about me" Elicia went straight to Credence, she was excited about the idea of having a playmate.

"Wow, do you have a doll?" The older denied.

"It's my baby brother, have you ever seen one?" She showed to Elicia, now he was sleeping. "It's so cute" Gracia, the housewife, saw what was happening and decided to cooperate.

"Hi sweety, can I carry him? It's just to see that he's fine" They believed that the homunculus had stolen the boy for some particular reason, for one of her ghoulish plans. "What are your names?"

"I'm Credence, and he doesn't have a name because mom still hasn't given him one" Explained.

"And where is she?" She indicated the room. "Are you sure about that?" He jerked his head up and down quickly.

"I'm just as pretty as her" She ran over to Lust, scaring her a little when she saw that he wasn't bringing the baby. "Mom?"

"Where is you brother? Where is he?" The sin tried to sit up, but Winry put a hand on her chest to keep her lying down.

"Don't worry, I have him here" Gracia entered the room, showing the creature now wrapped in a blanket. "Eli, go and show to Credence your new toys"

"I don't think that is a good idea, she is not..." Alphonse remembered the laboratory.

"It's ok, I will take care of my new friend" They obeyed an Winry closed the door.

"Why do you and the others love these children? Are they your experiments?" Asked angry.

"You could at least let me think, my night was horrible and I feel really bad..." She leaned to the side, vomiting blood, and when she returned to her original position she grunted.. "There...is what was left of my dignity" She was writhing on the sheets, her body was at the limit of its capacity, she could barely speak her words.

"Why Credence say that you are their mother?" Gracia was the calmest when speaking.

"Because I'm" She leaned on her left side, with her back to Winry, put one arm under the pillow and placed her right hand on her stomach. "Don't ask me how, I don't know..."

"And why you come here? Who are you running from?" She buried her nails in her skin.

"Of my father, he want me as an incubator to create philosopher's stones" It was unnecessary explain the rest. "My brothers think I'm dead, he ordered it like that...He wanted everyone to think about it so that no one would interrupt him"

"And if he find you?" They know.

"It's not obvious? Did you ever study biology?" Winry carefully touch her shoulder, she thought the homunculus was going to hit her or something, but wasn't in the mood to fight. "It would be something like a queen bee, although not as is of course. A bee can lay 2,500 eggs a day...a woman can only have one child in nine months " Explained.

"But I'm not human! I had a son some hours ago, and Credence just have two weeks of life...and I...Owww" She growled. "No, not again... Ah!" She got down on her knees on the bed, her legs were apart and her hands were not separated from the mattress. Her lower back was slowly killing her, she couldn't stop vomiting a large amount of blood and she was having a tremendous time breathing. Her pelvis was rearranging itself, as were other bones and organs within it. "Nooo! Not again! Pleeeeease!" She begged between sobs. "Uhg!" She put her hand on her stomach in great desperation, Winry didn't ask for permission and followed suit.

"It's bigger, does it grow that fast?" Gracia gave to the little boy to Alphonse. "You know what I need Alphonse" Understood immediately.

"Leave me alone, I don't need you" Insisted. "Fuck!" Lust felt her skin stretch for the third time, but unlike the previous time it would stay that way, and it would hurt a lot. "I don't want pass for this the rest of my existence, I prefer to be killed. Eeegh!" Inch by inch, her uterus grew, filling with life. She never had any preparation for that, since it wasn't supposed to happen, so she didn't know how to deal with it either.


End file.
